


Please don't punch me (or The Most Precious Star)

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brock Rumlow is there because I couldn't help myself, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sebastian Shaw is a D-Bag, Smitten Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: "Charles shook himself out of the stupor. What was he doing? Waxing poetic about the gorgeous guy's beautiful eyes? He needed to get out of there. Although..."I'm sorry. Please don't punch me." he shouted back, making the guy frown in surprise. Before the taller man could utter another word, Charles had his arms around his neck and his lips against his mouth, kissing with urgency."





	Please don't punch me (or The Most Precious Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like it! :)

"What is he doing here?" Alex asked, his upper lip curling in contempt, pointing with the neck of the beer bottle towards the open patio. Charles spun around, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Sebastian and a guy he didn't recognize necking outside.

"Seriously?" Raven shouted, throwing her arms up. "It's been three fucking weeks since you guys broke up and he's already found someone else?"

"The question is, what is he doing here?" Alex pressed. "This is Stark's party. They never got along. Stark is your friend, Charles."

"Yeah, no shit. Who's that?" Sean asked from besides him and Moira silently placed her arms around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

"That's Brock Rumlow. I have some classes with him. He's an idiot. He's that big person with the small IQ. Totally Shaw's type." Alex gritted out, then, surprisingly he seemed to recognize his mistake, for he turned around and regarded Charles with an apologetic look. "Not that you have a small IQ, Charles. You know that you're the smartest person I know..."

Charles waved a hand in the air, managing a small smile before slipping out of Moira's embrace.

"I need a drink."

He heard a slap, a gasp and Raven's muttered insult for Alex, but he didn't have the energy to turn around and ask her to behave. Of course he figured that Sebastian wouldn't mop around after their ugly break-up. It wasn't his style, and frankly, Charles was surprised that his former boyfriend managed to wait three weeks before falling in the arms of another. Or rather, making another fall in his arms. He wasn't jealous, not at all. He was just beginning to realize how much of an idiot he was in the last two years. How Sebastian made it look like he wasn't worthy of more. How he manipulated Charles into thinking that no one would want him if Sebastian ever let him go. It was toxic. It consumed two precious years out of Charles' life.

The beginning was, of course, incredibly sweet. He was happy that someone like Sebastian would even spare him a glance, let alone ask him on a date. Six months after their first date they were already living together, and not a week after that the manipulation and verbal violence began. Sebastian never laid one finger on him, but the mind games he was playing, the insults and the swiftly placed mocking were enough to fuck Charles' head completely. It took him all the courage in the world to actually break-up with him, and he had to be pushed from behind by his friends. What if Sebastian was right? What if no one wanted him after that?

Who would want a damaged telepath?

Three weeks were not enough to fix his twisted mind and mend his broken soul, but he was on the right path. He was happier than he's been in the last two years. He wasn't going to let the sight of Sebastian and that Brock Rumlow ruin his mood. If only the said ex-boyfriend and his new boy toy weren't heading his way.

"Shit!" Charles exclaimed, moving around like a mad man trying to figure out an escape route. There were too many people dancing, the press of the bodies making it incredibly difficult to move. He collided with a strong body, and two arms worked their way around his waist to steady him.

"Are you alright?" a slightly accented voice shouted over the music. Charles looked up sharply, gasping when he made eye contact with the most beautiful pair of blue-grey eyes he's ever seen. So clear, so calm... like liquid spirit and the calm of the sea mixing for the perfect balance.

Charles shook himself out of the stupor. What was he doing? Waxing poetic about the gorgeous guy's beautiful eyes? He needed to get out of there. Although...

"I'm sorry. Please don't punch me." he shouted back, making the guy frown in surprise. Before the taller man could utter another word, Charles had his arms around his neck and his lips against his mouth, kissing with urgency. It took the guy a split second before he reacted. Pulling Charles closer, tightening his hold on his waist and tipping him back slightly. His mouth opened obediently under the press of Charles' lips, but soon he took control of the kiss, biting, sucking and licking at the roof of Charles' mouth. If it weren't for the lack of oxygen, Charles wouldn't have minded to spend the rest of his night kissing the gorgeous stranger. He pulled back, giggling when the stranger chased his mouth for another short kiss. Charles grinned into the kiss, tracing his fingers in the stranger's soft hair and cupping his jaw, caressing the stubble there.

"Charles?" a familiar voice interrupted and Charles opened his eyes to look up at the guy for a few seconds, before focusing his gaze and noticing Sebastian and his new boy-toy.

"Shaw."

Charles replied only slightly breathless. The stranger rested his chin on top of Charles' head and the telepath smiled, snuggling closer. Did he notice the tension between Charles and Sebastian?

"What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"Tony's my friend, Sebastian, the question is, what are you doing here?"

"Brock was invited. Oh! This is Brock. Brock, sugar, this is Charles Xavier, my ex."

"Pleasure." Brock said, a smirk curling his mouth.

"You're Lehnsherr, aren't you? We have a few German classes together." Shaw spoke to the stranger, but his eyes were still trained on Charles. Lehnsherr sounded like a German name. A surname.

"Erik." Lehnsherr said and Charles felt him smiling when he placed a kiss on his temple. "I'm Charles' boyfriend."

"I can see that." Sebastian replied glumly. "Didn't think you'd be over so quickly, Charlie."

"Stop calling him that!" Erik snapped before Charles could say anything else. "His name is Charles. And he got over you a long time ago, so don't consider yourself special." Sebastian narrowed his eyes in Erik's direction and Charles had to place a palm on Erik's chest to keep him from saying anything else. Or punching Sebastian in the middle of the dance floor.

"Just leave. You've done enough already." he told Sebastian. "I'm better off without you. I'm finally happy."

"You keep telling yourself that, sugar, but this one" he said, pointing at Erik "is going to leave just like your daddy. Just like I did." Charles managed a smile, cocking his head to the side.

"Please, all of the people on campus know that I broke up with you. Goodbye, now."

He took Erik's broad hand in his and hurried between the sweaty bodies that were stumbling on the dance floor. Someone called out his name and when he turned his head to discover the source of the voice he noticed his sister and their friends gathered around a table, cheering for him and throwing thumbs up in the air. Idiots.

He made the universal _"I'll explain later gesture"_ and dragged Erik out of the house and into the back garden. Thankfully no one was there.

"I'm so sorry!" Charles cried out, covering his burning face in shame. "I didn't know what to do when I saw him approaching me and you were right there next to me and well... you're gorgeous! I didn't want him to think that I'm alone because I'm still suffering after him, because I'm not, but he would have taken it like that-"

He was cut off by gentle, warm lips pressing against his. The kiss was over too quickly.

"Will you shut up already?"

"Sorry." Charles winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"No problem. Not everyday stunning guys like you asked not to be punched then kiss me." Erik laughed, running his thumb across Charles' lips. "Beautiful..." he breathed out, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Oh..." Charles murmured dumbly, his face flushing with pleasure. When was the last time someone called him "beautiful"? He couldn't recall a time when Sebastian did that.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr." the taller man mentioned softly.

"I know." He laughed. It was a great sound and it made Charles heart melt a little.

"I was trying to officially introduce myself."

"Oh! Then I'm Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you, Erik."

"The pleasure's all mine. Perhaps you wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer. Keeping me company. The party is giving me a headache.

" "That's a wonderful idea!"

"We could gaze at the stars for hours and not say a single word." Erik declared, grasping Charles hand in his and moving them towards a bench. Charles looked at the sky instinctively, noticing the multitude of stars shining on the black canvas that was the sky. It looked absolutely wonderful. He smiled to himself. Gazing at the stars and not talking seemed like a brilliant idea, even if Erik was too busy staring at Charles like a love-sick puppy, rather than the sky.

 

\

 

A few months later Erik admitted that he didn't need to watch the sky, Charles was the most precious of them all anyway.


End file.
